


Jealous

by nevertheless1316



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, One Shot, on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316
Summary: Zoey hears Vito and Anne-Maria talking....what she hears upsets her and she runs into the woods, not knowing that Vito chased after her.Probably a terrible summary and I'm sorry for that and I put it as mature just in case.
Relationships: Mike/Zoey (Total Drama), Zoey/Vito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Jealous

Zoey was sitting on the steps of the loser cabin on Camp Wawanakwa, she was thinking about what the next challenge would be and if it was going to be an elimination challenge. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard what sounded like Anne-Maria talking from the other side of the loser cabin, Zoey stood up and walked to where she heard the voice.  
"Vito, do you think you could ever be in a relationship with anyone other than me...for example Zoey?" Anne-Maria asked.  
"You are the only one I ever want to be in a relationship with...and Zoey isn't even in the running if there was any other for me." Vito answered, the two turned their heads when they heard a gasp and Vito's eyes widened when he saw that it was Zoey.  
"Zoey, wait!" Vito called out, when Zoey started to run into the woods. When she was far away from camp and so deep into the woods that it was dark, Zoey sat down down in front of a fallen tree and leaned against it, she took the flower out of her hair and undid her braids so now her hair was down and she could hide her face. Afterwards she pulled her legs up to her chest so she could hide her face further by her knees and she began to cry.....not long after it began to rain.  
"Zoey, Zoey!  
"Great, the last person I want to find me." Zoey mumbled, when she heard Vito's voice....honestly it surprised her that it was Vito looking for her and not Mike or Manitoba...and even though she remained quiet Vito still managed to find her.  
"There you are, man do you know how far away from camp we are?" Vito asked, Zoey shrugged her shoulders.  
"I didn't want anyone to find me."Zoey answered.  
"Why did you look for me anyway?" Zoey asked, before Vito could say anything.  
"I was worried about you." Vito answered, Zoey didn't say anything but when Vito sat down next to her, she moved a little further away from him.  
"You know I keep falling for guys like you, but they always fall for girls like Anne-Maria....those guys give the same answer you gave....I'm not even in the running, then I'm left wondering what do I need to have to get them to like me." Zoey whispered.  
"Those girls are always as shallow as a puddle and have nothing going for them except for their....curves." Zoey added.  
"Yo, not cool." Vito said, he was surprised at Zoey's confession and even more surprised at the insult.  
"I don't care Vito." Zoey replied.  
"If I didn't know any better I would say that you're jealous." Vito said.  
"What if I am, what if I want you to like me like that, why would you not even consider dating me?" Zoey asked.  
"I do like you like that....you have everything I want, I was only dating Anne-Maria to try and make you jealous. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I told her you weren't in the running because if I said you were, she'd get mad and attack you....I only wanted to protect from that." Vito answered.  
"Really?" Zoey asked, she moved closer to Vito.  
"Yeah, but you're dating Mike." Vito answered.  
"What if I wanted to date you too?" Zoey asked, Vito looked at her shocked then he smirked.  
"Seems like Mike will have to learn how to share." Vito answered, then he kissed her...after a few seconds Zoey began to kiss back, then so that she be closer to Vito, she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vito's response was to begin kissing Zoey's neck making sure that not even an inch of flesh was missed.  
"Vito." Zoey gasped, when Vito kissed a very sensitive spot on her neck, Vito smirked and began to lightly suck on the spot, Zoey moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair.  
"I'm getting wet." Zoey gasped, when Vito found another very sensitive spot and began to suck on it.  
"It is raining." Vito said, as he pulled back.  
"That's not what I meant." Zoey replied, Vito thought about it for a second and once he figured it out, he smirked.  
"So responsive, but then again I'm not entirely innocent on that front either." Vito said, then he bucked his hips upwards and Zoey moaned at how hard Vito felt.  
"I know neither one of us is ready for that....but there is something we can do." Vito said, and before Zoey could say anything Vito grabbed her hips and bucked upwards while pulling her down, he repeated the action a couple of times so Zoey could figure out what he meant.  
"Okay." Zoey said, Vito grinned and began to do what he just did but this time Zoey helped him and moved her hips along with his, then she decided to return the favor from what Vito did earlier and began kissing and lightly sucking on his neck.  
"Fuck." Vito groaned out, when Zoey found a sensitive spot on his neck, a couple of seconds later Zoey kissed him. When Zoey nipped Vito's bottom lip Vito opened his mouth and Zoey slipped her tongue inside his mouth, Vito let her explore his mouth for a little bit, then he decided to take control and explored her mouth.  
"I'm close." Zoey said, once their kiss ended.  
"Me too." Vito replied, they sped up their pace and not long after both of them came.  
"I wasn't expecting that." Vito commented, when the two regained their breath.  
"What were expecting to happen?" Zoey asked.  
"I was going to apologize, tell you I broke up with Anne-Maria, then tell you I'm in love with you, then if everything went well some kissing." Vito answered.  
"And now Mike wants to talk to you." Vito added, before Zoey could say anything.  
"I'm in trouble, am I?" Zoey asked.  
"No, but he still wants to talk to you." Vito answered.  
"Then we better head back to camp....need to change clothes anyway." Zoey said, she stood up and took and couple steps back so Vito could stand up.  
"And Vito, I love you too." Zoey said, as Vito stood back up, Vito smiled and gave her a kiss then the two walked back to camp, when they got back Zoey was surprised to see that it was still daylight.  
"We weren't gone that long." Vito said, when he saw how surprised Zoey looked.  
"We better change." Zoey said, then she walked to the girls side of the loser cabin and walked in, after she changed she walked back out and saw Mike standing on the porch.  
"Hey Mike." Zoey said, as she slowly walked over to him.  
"Hey Zoey." Mike replied.  
"Do you still love me?" Mike asked, after a couple of minutes of silence.  
"Yes, I do....but I also love Vito." Zoey answered.  
"I know....what I should be doing is break up with you, but I'm still deeply in love with you and I don't want to lose you...none of the others want to lose you....especially Vito...so I'm going to date you along with Vito." Mike said.  
"Really?" Zoey asked.  
"Really." Mike answered, then he pulled Zoey into a hug.  
"Now what happened to the pigtail and flower?" Mike asked, Zoey touched her hair and realized it was down and the flower was nowhere to be seen.  
"I forgot I took down the pigtails and threw the flower down back there." Zoey answered.  
"It looks good Zoey, I was just curious....speaking of back there in the woods." Mike said, suddenly Mike kissed her, Zoey began to kiss back.  
"Well, I'm not daring enough to do any of that in front of the cabins and everyone else but if you want to back there again neither Vito or I will complain." Mike whispered, Zoey blushed but nodded her head.  
"Vito wants to talk to you." Mike said, then he took off his shirt.  
"Mike might be opposed to the idea of us doing anything here, but I'm not." Vito whispered.  
"I'm not changing my clothes again Vito." Zoey whispered back, then she kissed him, they stopped when they heard an angry yell and turned their heads to where the noise came from. It was Anne-Maria but luckily she was walking away from them, neither wanted to deal with her.  
"I'd be worried about the next elimination challenge and elimination ceremony." Zoey commented.  
"It'll be fine, and she'll get over it." Vito said, Zoey nodded her head and the two watched the rain and thought about how much has changed.


End file.
